Total Eclipse of the Heart
by MarshmallowAtHeart
Summary: "Wait," she whispers, leaping forward, her fingers curl around his wrist and her heart thumps at the sound of her voice. "I owe you a kiss, don't I?" AU where Leo doesn't come to the dance, Logan makes his entrance a bit earlier and tags along with Veronica to find her mother.


She'd told her father that for once she'd wanted to help people find their way to each other rather than break them apart. She never thought that would apply to her first boyfriend and the only friend that stood by her through the warship she's had to go through.

She doesn't regret giving Meg the corsage but she can't bring herself to stay and watch their love story unfold. Her black heels click on the floor as she turns around and starts to walk away from the _total eclipse of the heart _dance.

She was fully intent on making her way to her car and getting the hell out of this _hellmouth_. Naturally, Logan Echolls had to come along and ruin her plans.

Drunk, pantsless and a natural shit-stirrer, Logan giggles with his hands spasmodically moving from his side to his face, "I love the eighties."

He sways, fumbling through his steps and the light shines bright on his face for everyone to see the drunken mess that he is. Veronica sucks in a breath, staying rooted in her step as she focuses on him.

He demands necessary _Wang Chung-ing_ and is sorely disappointed when he's ignored in favour of slow dancing to Cyndi Lauper. "Wang Chung everybody or I'm gonna kick your ass!" He strides across the dimly lit gymnasium, frustration growing with no clear path to direct it.

Instinctively, she moves forward into his line of sight and tries to defuse the situation. She might not be his favourite person but right now it seems she's his only person.

She doesn't miss the look of surprise on his face when he sees her; she finds that getting his attention is the easy part, it's getting him out of the spotlight that's proving to be the real mission.

His frustrations dissolve into a crooked grin, his hands falling onto her arms as his body sways in a fluid motion, "Ronnie, come dance with me."

She wants to object but he's tugging at her hand and she sighs because there really is no escaping _Tom Cruise_. She lets him pull her into the crowd, mildly remarking, "When I dreamed of this moment, _I've Had The Time of My Life _was always playing."

_Time After Time_ plays in the background instead and the student body watches them as though they were a ticking time bomb. It's funny - _except it's really not _\- that a year ago Logan Echolls dancing with Veronica Mars was a thing of the norm and now it was possibly one of the four signs of the apocalypse waiting to happen.

There's no denying that she never thought the time would come where Logan Echolls would ask for her help or that she'd willingly establish a fake relationship with him, going as far as cheek kisses and pet names for the sole purpose of helping him out. She never thought she'd come to see Logan Echolls vulnerable, lost and seeking consolation in her arms. She never thought she'd see the boy that used to be her friend again. But then, _there he was _and now, _here they are._

"Veronica Mars," he grins, angling her hand to rest on his waist then taking the other and lacing it between his fingers. "You dream about me?"

She rolls her eyes and tries not to think about how low Logan's hand settles on her waist or how the smell of whiskey burns on her skin. She does her best to avoid looking at his face all together but he keeps talking, trying to draw in her attention. "I get it, sometimes I'm up all night just thinking about myself."

She can't help it, she looks at him; his remarks don't have it's usual bite and the sadness lingers underneath the haziness of the liquor and all she wants to do is help him.

"Logan," they break eye contact, her gaze following the voice of one Duncan Kane coming from behind Logan. Meg's at his side, nervous and concerned. Veronica tries to send her a silent reassuring smile and Meg appreciates the gesture with a tiny tug of her lips. "You okay, man? Maybe we should go outside. I can call Trina."

There's a sinking feeling in her stomach at the sound of Trina's name as she's reminded of the Sunset Regent, she feels the tightening of Logan's muscles beneath her fingers and the way his weight feels heavier on her palms to know that he's having trouble stomaching the thought of his sister as well. She knows then that she can't leave Logan in the care of Duncan - Duncan doesn't know what she does and she's afraid that Duncan will inevitably leave him in the care of the redhead or drop him off home. It's the responsible course of action, she knows but she thinks ultimately that Logan doesn't want to be alone - especially not with his family - and after what she's witnessed, she doesn't blame him.

Logan purses his lips, leering into Veronica and stubbornly remarks, "Not until _I've had the time of my life_ starts playing."

Duncan looks thrown at his best friend's words, he tries again, voice sharp as he tries to sway his decision. "Logan."

"Duckie," Logan giggles, face falling into Veronica's hair, he wrinkles his nose at the feel of the over use of spray in her hair and she stumbles slightly at the pressure of his weight against her.

She swallows, holding onto Logan with more force so they don't topple over and assures, "It's okay, Duncan. I'll take care of it."

Duncan eyes the two, conflicted and insists again, "He needs to get home."

Adamant on doing the exact opposite of going home, Logan lifts himself up from Veronica and announces, "No, we're gonna party like it's 1999."

"Sure, Logan, come on, let's go party like it's '99," Veronica takes the opportunity and plays along, urging Logan to move to the outside. Her eyes meet Meg's and gestures to Duncan, hoping that she can keep him from doing something that would worsen the situation. She doesn't want him trying to fix this by calling Trina or worse; Aaron.

Trina's voice of the big bad wolf and cigarette burns haunts her mind; her body feels cold at the thought of it.

* * *

"Come on, Logan, just give me your keys," Veronica tempts, trying to snatch it from his grasp but he twirls away from her arms and plants his face against the cold wall.

She sighs, exasperated while he giggles and mumbles incoherent words. All she wants to do is get him pants, she knows he keeps a pair in his car but honestly this little game is more effort than it's worth.

"Logan," she lets out, hand on her hip as she gives him an unamused stare and hopes he takes mercy on her.

"Veronica," he whispers, twisting his body to face her with his hands coming to rest on her waist and conspiratorially murmurs, "You owe me a kiss."

She blinks, taking a moment to realize what he'd said and sputters out, "What?"

"I don't make the rules," he defends, head rotating upward and she follows his gaze, lifting her head up. Her brows furrow and he points out, "Mistletoe."

She spots the tinsel with the extensive glittery decorations and tells him, "That's not mistletoe. It's not even Christmas."

He shrugs, uncaring for explanations, as he gives her his full attention. "Isn't Valentine's day a more appropriate holiday for mistletoe?"

She holds her ground, determined to not let him see her flustered. "No holiday is appropriate for mistletoe."

He smirks, bouncing of the wall and closing in on her. "Rules are rules, Mars."

"Logan," she backs away, hand instinctively coming forward to hold him back. "You're drunk."

"And you're a rule breaker," he counters, peering into her; she swallows, mystified by the sudden change of events.

He moves toward her with clear intent and she knows that he's going to kiss her. She feels herself sucking in a breath, she doesn't know why she isn't backing away or stopping him in his place the very moment she realizes his motives because the thought is clear in her mind; _he's going to kiss me._

It takes the shrill ring tone of her cell phone to jolt her from her thoughts and cause him to momentarily pause. She tries to add space between them when she answers but Logan's persistence is undeterred as he hovers over her.

"Hello?" She answers and like every other time today she's met by a breathy silence, the call drops this time and she finds herself trying to call them back, again. She's grown tired of it but she supposes it's better than having to deal with Logan and his kissing tenancies and her lack of will to stop him.

She's surprised when she gets an answer. "Who are you? And why are you calling me?"

He senses her change of tone and straightens up; alert and ready for action despite the vomit threatening to climb up his throat.

"_This is a pay phone. You must be talking about the blonde lady."_

Her eyes widen, concentrating on every word. "A blonde lady? A pay phone where?"

_"Sagebrush Cantina, Barstow."_

She lets out a breath and ends the call. She's still for a moment as hope brims within her; it was her mom. It _had _to be her mom. She was finally going to find her. She was finally going to see her again. She was finally going to bring her mom back home.

* * *

She's high on the adrenaline need to see her mother. The drive is over two and a half hours to get to Barstow. It's late but she's been waiting for a lead for so long that nothing else passes her mind when she gets in her car and drives.

Logan's beside her, she doesn't really know what to do with him but she knows her mother is out there and this is the biggest lead she's had in months; she can't let it slip away.

So she lets Logan come along for the ride. She shouldn't; he's only just lost his mother, she can't let him see her warm-hearted reunion with her own. She has no place to leave him and she doesn't want to leave him alone in his current state. She doesn't know if he's going to manage this hours long ride so she warns him to tell her to stop the car. The LeBaron might look like a rust bucket to him but it most certainly is not a rust bucket to her.

* * *

They stop at a gas station - despite her need to drive straight through, she can see that Logan needs supplies. So she stops and he follows, pantsless and groggy. She's sure the gas station is going to implement a new policy - _no pants, no service_ \- after their visit.

She's got a mental checklist and heads to the appropriate aisles whilst Logan lags behind her and picks up packets of chips and saltines. He hugs the snacks into his arms and she sighs but pays for the additions.

"Hey, Ronnie," he whispers but the place is so empty that his whisper feels loud. She hums, eyes still on the items being cashed. "You still owe me a kiss," he muses and her cheeks feel heated at the unexpected mention of their almost kiss. The cashier spares her a glance and she tries not to look at either of them. She hopes the pack of gum she'd picked out wasn't giving him any ideas.

* * *

She'd wanted to change from her _Maliwhore Barbie_ get up into something normal for when she sees her mother but the restroom at the gas station felt like the grossest place on the earth and so she's left with no choice but to change in her car. She doesn't want her mother seeing her like this. She should have gone home, showered, and changed first but urgency took precedence over comfort at the time.

She was going to have Logan wait outside the car but he's prone to wondering around in a drunken tangent so leaves him in the passenger seat with his chosen snacks and instructs him to keep his eyes closed. She's pulled the cover over the car and makes the backseat her makeshift dressing room.

"Kinky, aren't you, Ronnie?" He giggles, hand in his packet of chips as he munches away.

Veronica rolls her eyes, she doesn't respond as she tries to unhook her dress. She struggles with it; she's awkwardly placed in the backseat with elbows hitting on seats and heads hitting on the roof when she tries getting more leverage.

It's the thump noise that gets Logan to turn around. "Whoa, Ronnie."

"Logan!" She huffs, chastising. "I told you, eyes closed and head forward."

"How could I not look with all that noise?"

She sighs, frustration of the dress and the time wasted because of the dress getting to her. "Do you think you could help me out without being a jackass?"

His lips curve and he remarks, "Where's the fun in that?"

"Nevermind. Close your eyes."

"Kidding," he chuckles, twisting his body upright. "Where do you need me?"

"Zipper. It's kinda stuck."

He obligingly moves toward her, hands reaching out to complete the task he was given but he never thought he'd feel this growing warmth at the feel of Veronica Mars underneath his finger tips.

She's hunched over and his thoughts drift to this entire scenario playing out differently with him on top of her.

She arches her back slightly when his fingers graze her skin and he uses whatever will power he has left to not caress the space between her shoulder blades.

"Thanks," she lets out, a tad breathy and dry and he wonders if she felt how badly he wants to touch her.

He slips back into his seat and lets out a breath, he can't help it when his eyes drift to the review mirror and catches glimpses of her milky skin.

* * *

She continues to urge him to put on pants and while he's not as drunk as he was, he still refuses. Mostly because she gets an annoyed crinkle between her brow and he's caught her looking at his milky thighs enough times to know that she wants to do something about it. The something might be to cover it up or bite it but who's to say?

"So, Veronica Mars, is this all a ruse to get out of the kiss you owe me or are we on the verge of catching an evil mastermind?"

She's silent for a moment and he wonders if he's being ignored or if she's just that absorbed in her thoughts that she's forgotten that he was right next to her.

"I think," she starts, voice soft and he strains himself to listen to her. "I think I found my mom." Her voice is so quite like she's afraid of saying it and he's not sure if it's because it's him - the boy who just lost his mom - or if she's scared that she might be wrong.

He doesn't say anything. He doesn't know what to say. He hopes that she does find her mom. He probably should put on his pants.

* * *

The radio plays as background music and his mouth keeps spewing up snide remarks and he's not sure if he's trying to distract her or himself.

He'd just come to the realization that he'd lost his mother and nothing prepared him for the pain that came along with it. He'd been so hopeful. Just like Veronica was now. What if she didn't find her mother like she thought she would? Could he bare to see her break down the way he did? Could he stop himself from breaking down and be there for her like she's been there for him? Could he be happy for her?

As much as he thought about it, in terms of best and worse case scenario, he still wasn't prepared for the moment they reached their destination.

His heart caught when he spotted the familiar face of Lianne Mars; her hair was chopped short and she had the familiar stumble of drunkenness to her but it was undoubtedly Veronica's mother.

The cold wind hits his bare legs and he regrets not having his pants on. Veronica's already out of the car, racing across the road to the mother that had long ago left her behind.

He snatches up the brown pair of pants she'd tossed at him hours ago and on the side of the road of this danky town he leans against her matchbox car, pulls his pants up so he can chase after her and not feel like an awkward pervert when he comes face to face with her mother.

The moment Lianne Mars ran from her daughter, Logan realized that this wasn't going to turn out the way either of them thought. He'd automatically assumed that if they found her, there would be a tearful reunion between the mother and daughter. Much like he'd envisioned for himself and his mother. But he'd seen the fear etched onto the woman's face when Veronica chocked out a loud _mom._

"Oh, my god, no, please," Lianne cries, trying to break loose of her daughter's hold on her.

"I'm gonna get you out of here," Veronica promises, determined and righteous and his heart breaks when he sees that this isn't going to go the way Veronica wants.

"No! No, I can't be seen with you," her mother sobs, her body shaking and her eyes scared. Veronica shakes her head, refusing her mother's words. "They are gonna hurt you."

"Mom, I know who's doing it. I know who's blackmailing us. You're safe now."

His entire being freezes when he hears the words coming out of Veronica's mouth. _I know who's blackmailing us_.

He sees the way Veronica freezes when she catches the eye of a man across the street and he watches how Lianne slips away from her grasp.

Veronica lets out a screeched cry, chasing after her mother and he wants to help her but he doesn't think it's going to make a difference because Lianne Mars seems determined to not be caught. He chases anyway.

* * *

He's rounded the corner but Lianne has disappeared into the night with the advantage of knowing the area as opposed to them hopelessly running around like headless chickens.

Veronica presses her palms to her head and turns around to see him behind her. She takes a breath, eyes finding his as she tries to calm herself down. Her body trembles and he can see her trying to find herself back onto solid ground. He doesn't expect her to say anything to him but in a shaky voice, she lets out, "You put on pants." She tries hinting at a smile but the tears in her eyes crumbles any hope she has for pretending that she's fine.

"Yeah," he breaths out with a weak smile on his lips. He doesn't know what to say to her but he takes her in his arms and hopes to be the same life saver she was for him when he felt like he was drowning.

She doesn't cry out in sobs, whatever tears had been in her eyes was sucked back in and he thinks she might not even need him in the way he needed her and that maybe he's imposing with the way she silently stands in his arms.

He's about to let go, offer a quick apology and let them be on their way but her hands come up and her palms press against his back as she sinks her face into his chest. He lets out a breath, cheek leaning against her head as he holds her tight. He doesn't know why Lianne ran and the way Veronica words _I know who's blackmailing_ us sends shivers down his spine but doesn't regret following her.

* * *

He feels sober but Veronica refuses to let him drive and he understands why but she's clearly in no condition to handle a two and half hour drive back into Neptune.

They're settled in the car, backs against their seats when she says, "We're not going back to Neptune."

He doesn't expect that. It feels like a decision he'd make, a decision he's made; impulsive and headstrong. It doesn't feel like a _Veronica Mars_ thing to do. "What?"

"I need to find her," she blows out a breath, struggling to keep calm but she tries with all her might to stay in control.

"Veronica, it's late, you can't run around the streets hoping to find someone that doesn't want to be found," he tries to reason and it feels strange being the voice of reason between them but he gets it. That's her mother. Anything goes when it's someone you love.

"I'll look in the morning," she settles but her mind is made up when she adds, "I'm staying. If you need to get back, we can get a cab to take you back home. You're not as wasted as before."

He looks at her and shakes his head, decision already made when he'd got in her car. "I'm not leaving you alone."

She doesn't tell him that his words bring her assurance she didn't think she needed but she offers a nod and works out how much it will cost to stay the night at the cheapest motel in town. If she's lucky, she might even find her mother there.

* * *

It's hard to believe that she's found herself in a hotel-motel once again with Logan Echolls. It's been a roller coaster of a week with more lows than highs; she's never expected to have Logan be the person that was next to her through it all.

When they get to reception, she doesn't find herself surprised when the attendant assumes they're together but what does surprise her is the faint blush that finds its' way onto her cheeks.

He pays for two rooms next to each other despite her insistence that she can pay for herself. He shrugs and says it's only fair considering she paid for his snacks. She shakes her head and tells him that he's vastly overestimating the price of snacks and underestimating the cost of a motel room but she thanks him, eyes meeting his and he looks at her with a soft half-smile and slight nod. He just feels relieved that he can do something.

* * *

Her hands are in her back pockets while Logan carries the packaged snacks as they walk up to their rooms. She follows behind him, cracking jokes and sharing half-grins; it feels surreal.

Ever since he showed up at her door asking for her help, their dynamic had shifted and ever since he broke down in her arms, it had completely changed - tragedy is what tore them apart and she never imagined that tragedy is what would bring them back to each other.

They turn on the TV and fall into an easy banter as they snack on bags of _Cheetos_. She doesn't mention cigarette burns and he doesn't mention the blackmail (he keeps that information stored in the back of his mind until they've gotten through tomorrow). She doesn't talk about his mother jumping of the Colorado bridge and he doesn't talk about her mother running of between the streets of Barstow. She doesn't say anything about how her breath hitches when they hands brush or the fact that his presence means more to her than she could ever say. He doesn't tell her how he has to fight himself from getting lost in her blue eyes or letting his hand linger too long on her bare skin and he especially doesn't tell her how much he wants to kiss her.

She doesn't remember it being this easy to be caught in moments with Logan Echolls. He's been the snarky friend and he's been the vengeful enemy. She doesn't know what he is now - _warm and kissable_ \- she doesn't know how to react to his words or his touches but her reactions surprise her.

She doesn't know how to explain the sinking feeling in her stomach when he bids her goodnight. She doesn't know how to explain the rush to stop him when he gets off the bed. She certainly doesn't know how to explain what happens next.

"Wait," she whispers, leaping forward, her fingers curl around his wrist and her heart thumps at the sound of her voice.

He stays rooted in his spot a foot away from her; obliging and attentive as he meets her eyes, trying to figure out what she needs and how he can give it to her. All he wants to do is make it up to her, show her how sorry he is and how much he cares about her - how much he's never stopped caring; he's realized that somewhere between breaking down in her arms and watching her mother run away from her.

She straightens up, pretends to not feel her cheeks flushed and she asks, "I owe you a kiss, don't I?"

His heart beats so goddamned fast and feels so goddamned bright, he bets she can see it. His eyes are searching hers, his insides swell as he waits for her to bring life to her words.

She leans in closer, eyes flickering to his lips and back. She tries to keep her balance and control, stretching upward, her palm cupping his neck and fingers curling into the short strands of hair at the back of his head.

He takes a short breath, willing himself to wait for her to make the next move and not kiss her senseless already. He still doesn't really believe that this is happening; that Veronica Mars is looking at him like she's going to kiss him.

His head leans into her touch and he wraps an arm around her waist, encouraging her to do as she pleases. She takes the invite, inching up with her knees pushing down on the bed, her chest pressed against his as her eyes flutter shut, tugging him forward and captures his lips in a soft kiss.

He kisses her back - deeper and harder - fingers pressing into her skin, holding her tight enough to remind himself this isn't a dream or hallucination he's conjured up. She's real. She's here. _She's kissing him_.

She soaks herself in that which is Logan, feels herself burning from the inside out and it gives her a high she's never known before.

Her hands trail down to his shirt, clenching fistfuls of the soft white cotton when they come apart; her tummy feels fluttery and warm and so does her heart. Her eyes stay closed for a moment, fingers still tight on his shirt as she takes a breath. There's the slightest of space between them, enough space to let the cold air mix with the warmth resonating from their bodies and she wonders if he wants to kiss her again as much as she wants to kiss him. She opens her eyes and meets his.

He looks at her like he's seeing her in a new light. No one has ever looked at her like this; like all he can see is _her_, like all he wants to see is _her_, like _he _wants _her_. She never knew how incredibly powerful it felt or how incredibly intense it felt to have a boy look at her in this way before now.

He looks at her like that and then it's not just one kiss anymore. She kisses him again, tugging on his upper lip and holding him tight against her. She doesn't even comprehend the fact that he's Logan Echolls and she's Veronica Mars and their names come along with more history between them than she knows what to do with. All she knows is that she doesn't want to stop kissing him.

He holds her close, hands moving up behind her and slips his tongue in between her lips, she bucks into him with the slightest of moans escaping from the back of her throat and he wants to hear it again; louder and with his name attached to it.

He takes a moment to kiss her neck, soft lips and warm breath all the way up to her earlobe. He gently sucks and nips at the trail from her ear to the bottom of her neck, light enough for her to push him away if she wants to.

She doesn't. She should. If she thought about it, she would but she wants to shut off her brain and feel something good for once. She wants to have this one thing, this one experience that's of no consequence. This is them comforting each other through the grief and taking a moment out of the chaos to feel good even if just for the night.

Her hand moves back up onto his face, curling into his head and she pulls him down onto the bed. He lets her hands guide him and falls into her with a hoarse whisper of her name. Her skin tingles and she's never had her name said in this way before. She wants him to say it more; deep and gruff, soft and aching. She wants him to tremble against her with her name falling from his lips, she's never had this need before, this ache but here with Logan, she wants it, she wants him. She hums against him, lips kissing the side of his mouth and open-mouthed trails along his jaw.

His hovers above her, nose nudging against hers and his lips brushes hers in the softest way that leaves her wanting more. "What are we doing?"

Her eyes go to his and she doesn't know what to say. How can she verbalize this? Why does he need the verbalization? She wants to just dismiss his question and kiss him again but the look in his eye tells her that he needs words. "What - what do you want us to be doing?"

His breath is warm against her lips and she can taste the _Cheetos_ on his tongue. He lets out a chuckle and she feels the vibrations resonating against her from his chest to his mouth. "You were just pressed up against me, you didn't feel what I want us to be doing?"

She lets a sly grin fall on her lips, her hands nudging him closer as she suggests, "Maybe you should try pressing up against me again."

He gives her an amused grin before his forehead falls onto hers and in a voice that makes her breath hitch and her heart skip, he lets out, "Veronica."

"You know," she says, voice low and lips touching his as she speaks. "Now would be the time when your pantslessness would actually be appreciated."

Her words take him by surprise despite their current positions. "You sure about that?"

She holds his gaze, playful grin on her lips as she teases, "Never would have thought Logan Echolls would question a girl's intent when it comes to sex."

"It's you," he says, vulnerability and insecurity raising up from within him and she doesn't get what that means. His voice so quiet and meaningful that there's no denying that he thinks more of her than she realized.

She hadn't expected that and she tries to hide the emotion that swells within her. She swallows and reminds him, "There's nothing special about me, Logan. Hasn't the past year made that clear?"

There's tension and stillness and unwarranted intimacy that burns through them. She wishes she hadn't said anything because the look in his eyes is remorseful and she can see his plea for making amends on the tip of his tongue. He wants to have a conversation she's not ready for; her heart is pounding and there's an ache between her thighs that is coaxing her into grinding against him.

"You have to know, I'm so sorry about -"

"God, Logan, I thought you didn't want friendship bracelets. You're making it sound like you actually care," she snipes, she doesn't mean for it to sound so vicious and she shouldn't be speaking to him like this when seconds ago she was humming to the strumming of his fingers but the fact that her mind and her body is a mess because of _him_ annoys her. She should just kiss him and be done with it. Maybe there's a part of her that wants this conversation and maybe there's another part of her that's afraid to have it.

"I do. Veronica -"

"I didn't sign up for the confessional part of this evening. The only thing I want you to do with your mouth is kiss me," she tells him, bringing his mouth to hers and he responds in kind.

He kisses her deeply, pouring his unspoken words into the kiss. "I care," he whispers, hot mouth on hers. "More than I ever wanted to admit."

"Shut up," she blows out, rolling him over and straddling onto his waist before sinking into another kiss.

"You care too," he lets the words fall out of his lips and into hers. "Or you wouldn't have been there for me like you were. You have no idea how much that meant to me. I really am sorry, Veronica. All I want to do is protect you and I'm so sorry that I hurt you."

She sucks in a breath, trying to reign in her emotions. She doesn't want to feel the wreckage of their lives. She wants to feel him.

Her lips find his neck, her teeth grazes at his skin and she sucks. He groans, his head pressing against hers at the sensation. Her fingers dig into him as she leaves a red mark in the spot between his neck and his shoulder.

His hand comes up underneath her and his fingertips smooth along the sides of her breasts, thumping her nibbles until it's hard and she's aching into his palms. She hums out half a moan, eyes closed and lets herself rock against his hips, pressing into his hardness as her fingers claw at his shirt.

He slides his hands to her back and she arches into him, her body wordlessly following his every command. She should hate that it feels this good, he's Logan and she's Veronica and it's wrong except she thinks maybe it's gotten to the point where it's _so wrong it's right_ and she's gotten to the point where she doesn't care for anything except him touching her.

His fingers dig into the soft skin along her spine before unhooking her bra, her eyes open and she sees him looking at her; she doesn't think she's ever seen his brown eyes as dark as it is now. His fingers catch the material of her top and lifts it off, she easily accommodates him, raising her hands up and lets her clothing be tossed away, he tugs off the loose bra and lowers his mouth to the the naked flesh.

Her fingers slip into his hair, rocking slowly, eyes closed as a moan escapes her when he rolls his hips and she feels him, hard and heavy underneath her. Her entire being feels like fire and the need for more ripples through her. She takes his jaw with both her hands and kisses him, hard and rough.

His fingers slip underneath her jeans, she feels the anticipation build, thinking about what he's going to touch next. He gives her a squeeze before finding his way under her panties. He groans, aching up into her, fingers pressing into her warm naked skin. His jeans tighten with him growing painfully hard as she moves against him.

There's a part of him that's still waiting for her to push him away, snap at any time his fingers or mouth have strayed too far but she surprises him with her _moans_ and _thrusts_ and _kisses_. He wants to stay here forever, with her on top of him, moaning and grinding and lost in lust.

He presses open mouth kisses along her neck, sucking gently against her skin and he can't believe that he's so far gone for a girl that he's pretty sure still hates him. He rolls her off him, letting her lie on the foot-side of the bed, fingers working to unbutton her jeans.

She stares at him, hair spluttered beneath her on the white cotton sheets as she tries to control her breathing. His knees to the bed, he takes in the sight of her. He's always thought she was hot from the moment he met her to the moments she'd stare at him with that pissed off look in her eyes. Her angry eyes had been more of a turn on for him than he would ever admit but right here and now, Veronica Mars sprawled underneath him with eyes that want to devour him has quickly become his favourite thing. "You're so goddamned beautiful."

Her lips part, taking a breath and licking her lips. Her gaze hazy with desire and pure need for him; he can't bury the hope that's scratching at the surface of his heart, teasing him about the fine line between love and hate. "And you have clothes on."

He chuckles, light-hearted and there's a part of him that still doesn't quite believe that this is really happening. He moves to kiss her, a quick peck but she latches on, deepening the kiss as she fingers the buttons on his shirt, hastily pulling them apart. They're so focused on each other that they barely blink when a thread snaps apart, he thrashes his shirt onto the floor and undoes his pants.

Her eyes trail over his chest and settles at the obvious hardness peering through his boxers, she bites her lip and doesn't dare voice that he's bigger than she thought. She's seen more than she'd care to admit; a best friend that showed her naked pictures as though it were a clothing catalogue and philandering spouses is both her vast and limiting experience on the subject.

"Better?" He whispers, smirk on his lips as he dips forward and kisses her cheek.

"Almost," she matches his smirk and he chuckles, kissing her lips softly and trailing kisses down her neck, to her breasts. He moves his way down, letting his teeth graze the sides of her pantie and then going further down to her knees.

"What are you doing?" She asks, curious and growing impatient as her eyes try to follow his movements.

He presses a kiss above her knee, letting his tongue lick and suck on the inside of her thigh. "Kissing you."

She doesn't deny that it feels good but she'd like him a bit higher up, so she remarks, "There's better places to kiss."

"Mmmm," he lets out, moving higher up to her thigh and settling just below her pantie line. "Here?" He doesn't give her time to answer, his teeth catching onto her milky soft skin and he sucks. She jerks forward in surprise, eyes fluttering shut and she's not sure how long he's at it but when he's done, he fingers the red mark that matches the one she's left on his neck.

Satisfied, he grins and moves upward, pressing his nose into the cotton material against her crotch. She arches upward against his face and he feels the wetness soaked through the outside. He bites into it, teeth scratching onto the barrier between him and her core and she bucks up, aching into him with a breathy gasp. Her fingers move to his hair, digging into his scalp, urging him to give her more.

His teeth and fingers hook onto the pantie lines, he moves it down with deliberation, touching her skin all the way to her feet. She leans back, chest moving up and down as she lets herself revel in the heat of his touches and the tingly sensations that's taken over her body. He takes a moment to see her, she looks beautiful, ready and wet for him. He loves that. He moves to her core, letting his mouth fall onto her wetness. He licks her nub, teeth grazing lightly as his tongue twirls around and sucks at her.

She lets out a strangled moan, her hands falling to his hair and pushes her hips into him. Breathless at the contact, at the heat and sensations running wild within her. Her toes curl and her belly feels hot in ways she's never felt before.

"Mmmm," she jerks up as she feels his teeth and he uses his free hand to hold her waist down. "Yes," her hands push onto his head. "More. _Teeth_. Again."

He obliges, nibbling and licking at her core, letting his teeth graze her as he sucks and licks at her folds, diving inside and enjoying the taste of her. He brings his thumb above his mouth and traces circles on her nub and drag along her folds. Her legs raise higher, she trembles underneath him and lets herself get lost in the sensations that come over her.

She groans when he stops and then gasps when she feels his finger slid into clit, airy gasps and strangled moans release from her pink mouth. He moves to her lips, kissing her as he pumps his finger into her, curling inside and feeling her walls. She squeezes into his finger and grinds against his hand. He lowers himself onto her breasts, sucking into one while palming the other.

"Another," she mewls out against him, head thrown back and eyes closed as she's covered in the sensation that is him.

He feels the tight walls contract around him when he slips in another finger and continues to pump her, stretch her and draw out her moans. She moves in accordance with him but he holds her down still. She shakes and her fingers scratch into him as her body lifts up, wanting more.

"Say my name," he lets out. She moans and whimpers underneath him but he's yet to hear her whimper out his name.

She lets out strangled noises, he pushes in deeper and faster and she screams out his name. Her breaths are short and panting, his name flows out from her lips in a series of breaths, heat spreads all the way to her toes and her whole body coils against his fingers.

He finds that he loves the sound of his name coming from her lips in breathy moans. He pulls his fingers out and her body falls, breathless and annoyed. He grins, rolling off her and laying on his back. "Sit on my face."

"What?" She breathes, dazed and disappointed that his fingers are gone, leaving her empty.

"Come on," he urges her.

She deliberates for a moment and moves onto him, her core standing directly over his mouth before she lets herself press onto him. His mouth is wet, hot and drives her crazy. Her eyes drift shut as she moves against his mouth, up and down and he makes use of his tongue, lips and teeth in ways she doesn't quite understand but never wants to stop.

"Yes," she breathes, hands stretching to her hair as she continues to buck into his mouth. "Logan," she gasps, body straining up and down, hands flailing from her hair to his, grabbing fistful of his short strands because all she can think of is _more, more_.

His hands hold onto her ass, guiding her as she moves faster against his mouth. Her voice is a hoarse and breathless mess with his name falling from her lips, she wants to stay on his more forever.

His fingers strokes along her waist and clasps onto her ass, lifting her slightly up but she's so far gone that all she can feel is the heat curling up from inside her. She rides him, eyes closed and every sense focusing on the way his mouth makes her whole body curl into him and soon, her body is crumbling into his scorching hot mouth, cumming in sweaty throbs and the sound of her whimpering filling the room.

He swallows everything she gives him, sucking her dry, it all feels like a blur when she lifts herself up. Her legs shake as she comes to a stand, she holds onto the wall so she doesn't fall over and he's quick to help her sit onto the bed. He stares at her dreamy eyed and kisses her, soft and gentle. She tastes herself on his mouth and she wants him to taste himself on hers.

She's filled with determination despite never having done this before. Her voice feels raspy from her incessantly screaming when he ate her out. She wonders how loud she can make him scream.

She feels him through his silk boxers, hard and throbbing against her palm, her nerves heighten the moment she touches him but the thought that he's feeling this way because of her sends a wave of giddiness through her body.

He lifts his hips as she slips off his boxers and her fingers curl around his length, she's surprised when it jerks upward in her hand and he closes his eyes as he tries not to thrust into her.

She thinks it's night courage or maybe it's the fact that she's still revelling in the aftermath of cumming in his mouth or maybe it's the way he's so hard for her that lets her feel brave enough to trail his cock with her fingers, dipping down to kiss the head and lick along the side as she salivates to wet the hardness of his cock enough for her hand to move along freely.

She takes the time to feel him with her palm and fingers, teasing him with her tongue before she takes him in her mouth, taking in as much as she can of him.

"Oh, fuck yeah," he groans, eyes closed, hand shooting forward and grabbing onto her hair. She's surprised by it, she's more surprised that she finds herself enjoying the way his fingers feel grasping her hair and the way his nails scrape against her scalp making her skin break into a thousand tiny goose bumps.

Her hands cup his ass, fingers digging into him as she takes his cock into her mouth. He groans, gruff and breathy - the sound of her name comes pouring out from his lips and it is another level of pleasure she's come to know tonight; she's eager to see how much louder he can get. She works earnestly, spurred on by the noises pouring louder and louder from the depths of his chest.

He tries to control himself and not cum the moment her mouth takes him in. His eyes feel hazy as he looks at her going down on him. Her mouth feels so warm, he has to force himself to not push himself down her throat. She takes him in slowly, unsure and hesitant and then she finds her rhythm. She sucks him in, using her tongue and the space at the back of her mouth, careful to not gag on him. She almost does but she moves him out of her mouth, taking a breath and sucking him back in. Her hand helps her pump him and her other massages his balls. He squirms under her fingers. Releasing breaths of _fuck yes _and gravely whimpers of _Veronica_.

She loves the sound of her name falling of his mouth in breathless pants of ecstasy. She wants to hear more and so she moves faster and faster until he chokes out her name. She loves the sight of Logan Echolls trembling for her.

His hips buck and he whispers hotly into the air that he's going to cum. She takes a breath, her hands work him, she swallows and prepares herself as she leans back into him, taking him back into her mouth and he thrusts forward, his hand finds hers and he pumps himself while she sucks, cursing out her name in uneven grunts.

His body goes rigid as he cums into her mouth and a deep groan of satisfaction rumbles out from within his chest. She swallows him whole; shots of bitter and salty cum down her throat. Her first thought is she needs water and that she can't believe she just sucked Logan's cock and swallowed his cum.

"You okay?" He asks, voice raspy and hands warm as he brings her up to him. She nods before falling to his side as he lays spent on her bed and his hand moves to cup her ass.

She lets herself stay next to him for a minute, kissing him long enough for him to taste himself on her lips and then moves off the bed, she tugs his shirt on and fetches a bottle of water. He watches her, unbelieving grin on his lips as he watches her tilt her head back and swallow.

She turns to him, mouthful of water and gestures to him, offering him some. He nods, eyes taking her in and the fact that they just went down on each other.

He didn't think he'd feel a resemblance of good anytime soon but here he is with Veronica and this indescribable feeling swirling inside his chest. She comes back into bed, handing him the water and settling under the covers next to him.

She doesn't know what's the protocol here. She'd lost her virginity and woke up alone with no memory of it, cold, alone and terrified. Tonight, she's made a choice she doesn't find herself regretting but the lurk of morning scares her in a way she doesn't understand.

She takes a breath, eyes on her nails when she asks, "Are you gonna stay here?"

He turns to her, swallowing his water before he speaks, "Do you want me to?"

She bites her lip, a battle between what she should say and what she wants to say plays in her mind. "I wouldn't hate it," she admits.

He grins, twisting his body to be aligned with hers and she doesn't fight the smile that makes its' way to her face.

He inches forward, kissing her softly and she sighs into him, hand coming up to cup his jaw. He moves his lips to her neck and nuzzles her skin.

She turns around, letting her back press against his bare chest and she wonders if this is really okay. She adjusts herself to a comfortable position as his hand falls over her stomach and he snuggles into her.

He presses a kiss to her shoulder and she feels herself drift off to sleep feeling spent and satisfied. She doesn't know what's going to happen in the morning but she's glad he stayed.

* * *

_**A.N I wrote this for the VM 2K challenge on AO3 and I gotta say the second part - the smutty part - took me forever to write. This is my first time attempting to write any kind of smut so I just hope it isn't terrible. Still, I'm proud of myself for actually writing it because I was seriously doubting myself.** _


End file.
